The Carrier Prince (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: A week after his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry Potter visits Gringotts where he finds out that he is something known as a carrier and that he is not the true son of Lily and James Potter. That night he is transported to November the 1st 1941 where he meets Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. SLASH STORY. HARRY POTTER/ONCE UPON A TIME/MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE CROSSOVER.
1. Chapter 1

**A week after his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry Potter visits Gringotts where he finds out that he is something known as a carrier and that he is not the true son of Lily and James Potter. That night he is transported to November the 1st 1941 where he meets Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **HARRY POTTER/ONCE UPON A TIME/Marvel Cinematic Universe CROSSOVER.**

* * *

A week after the end of his fourth year the Fifteen year old Harry Potter sits in Dudley's second bedroom, on the bed. His Uncle had locked the door, not that it really mattered to Harry as he wanted to be alone to think and he could unlock easily with his magic. He is thinking about the previous school year, the fact that he had been entered into a dangerous tournament that he was forced to compete in. Harry had found out that he didn't have to compete, he in fact had several ways to forfeit the tournament, one being that his magical guardian could pull him out of the tournament and the other is that the Headmaster of the school could pull him out of the tournament which the Headmaster obviously didn't do.

* * *

He gets up from his bed, he goes to check the door which is most definitely locked. Harry goes over to his magical pouch that Hermione had given him, he takes out some of his lock picking tools that he had picked up during the year, he heads to the door, he uses the lock picking tools in the lock (as he doesn't wish to waste his magic on such a task) until he hears it unlock, he opens the door and says to himself "I'd make an awesome cat-burglar and I don't even have to use my magic" Harry walks downstairs, the house is empty as the Dursleys had gone out for the day, to pick up Auntie Marge and spent the day with her before returning so Harry heads into the kitchen to make himself something to eat, after he had finished his meal Harry uses his lock picking skills to unlock the door to the Cupboard Under the Stairs to grab his cloak and some other things, he then frees Hedwig from her cage, he then disappears in a whirl of Indigo smoke.

* * *

An hour later Harry is in Gringotts Bank talking to the Goblin King who is telling Harry about all of his vaults/accounts, the fact that he is emancipated thanks to Dumbledore allowing him to compete in the tournament, that Dumbledore had been stealing from his vaults to pay his many debts that he had collected (lucky Dumbledore never knew about the Peverell Ore and Gemstone Vault or it would be empty) and that Dumbledore had planned to marry him off to Ginny Weasley much to Harry's disgust as he sees Ginny as his sister and nothing else, Harry, in fact doesn't wish to marry any girls. Harry also finds out that he is something known as a carrier, a male who can get pregnant. The goblins give him some Birth Control Pills which Harry will start to use once he starts having sex along with some Moon Tea Pills to serve as a morning after prevention to make sure that he doesn't get pregnant. Harry finds out that his true mother's name is Queen Regina Mills who had slept with a man named Stefan Lucas who had fathered a daughter with a woman named Anita Lucas, Stefan had taken Anita's last name as he didn't have one.

* * *

Harry is pretty pissed off that he hadn't been told of his carrier status and that he was adopted, he messages his friend Hermione using a magical messenger to tell her of his status and his true parentage before he returns to the Dursley house. The response from Hermione is soo sudden that Harry hadn't even sat down to relax before the Dursley doorbell rings, he opens the door to find his best-friend/sister standing at the door, as soon as the door opens Hermione rushes inside to give Harry a hug and she starts talking a mile a minute about everything she knew about Carriers as her mother stands behind her looking at Harry with a look of shock on her face once she hears her daughter say the word Carrier and she suddenly says "Hermione, you can tell him later, I want to offer my congratulations to your friend on his Carrier Status, and that I hope that he is taking Birth Control" giving Harry a certain look that he's seen on Hermione, giving Harry an idea on where the look had come from.

"yes, I have some Birth Control Pills from the Goblins after I had found out, I didn't even know about Carriers until now, I was shocked that I was one"

"not even from the teachers at Hogwarts ?" asks Mrs Granger with shock in her tone.

"no, but I have a feeling as to why, I know that Hermione has read almost every book in the Hogwarts Library and the Muggle Library so it's obvious as to how Hermione knows about Carriers" says Harry with a smirk as he says the last bit gaining a smack from Hermione. Harry invites Mrs Granger inside, they go into the living room where the three of them talk until the front door opens and in comes the Dursley Family with Marge, when they see Harry, Hermione and Mrs Granger in the Living Room they are shocked, Vernon is turning purple, Petunia sees Mrs Granger and smiles at her while Dudley is narrowing his eyes at Hermione as if he is trying to figure out who she is, Marge is the only one who isn't shocked so she asks Harry "who are they, boy ?"

"this is Hermione and her mother, Mrs Granger, they had decided to come over, well mostly Hermione but Mrs Granger is supervising the visit" Harry arches his eyebrow daring his relatives to say something.

"is she your girlfriend or something ?" asks Dudley getting two looks of disgust at the thought of them being together making Dudley say "I guess that's my answer"

"damn, Dud, Hermione and I are like brother and sister"

"really ?" asks Petunia.

"yea, she, in fact goes to my school, that's how we met" replies Harry telling his aunt that Hermione was a witch before he says "she's actually the smartest girl in our entire year" Petunia steps back a bit at the wicked look that was on his face before he says "good news auntie, I'm not Lily Potter's son, she adopted me"

"what ?" asks Marge in shock.

"yep, that whore as you call her, had adopted me, blood adopted me to be correct, after my true mother had sent me here"

"what, she didn't want a freak like you ?" asks Vernon. Harry scoffs, he then says "oh, she was just like me" he then suddenly lights a fireball in his hand and says "she was a powerful user of magic, mostly dark magic but still"

"dark magic ?" asks Hermione.

"yes, that's what the Goblins told me but I have no idea how she had used her magic and I truthfully don't care, I already have used it against Peter Pettigrew to clear my Godfather who is still a black, it also turns out that a woman named Maleficent is my godmother, as she was the only one who knew of my birth and appointed herself that position"

"Maleficent ?" asks Hermione wide eyed, she then says in a whisper "that's impossible" she then asks Harry "are you going to try and find her ?"

"yes, I will but later on, after Voldemort is dead" replies Harry. Marge has enough, she orders her dogs to attack Harry but they don't just like they had never done thanks to the wolf in Harry which Harry explains to Marge who is then knocked out by Harry. He then turns to Vernon and says "your sister won't remember the magic I used, just be glad that I didn't inflate her like last time" Vernon then explodes with rage, he charges at Harry, not caring about Hermione and Mrs Granger seeing him. But he is blasted away by an energy blast that Harry had created, Petunia runs to her husband to take care of him. Mrs Granger and Hermione tell Harry that they need to head home, Harry makes them promise not to tell anyone what goes on inside the house as he can take care of it all by himself, the two Grangers agree before Hermione tells Harry to start taking the birth control pills gaining Petunia and Dudley's attention, Dudley knows what that means and he says to Hermione "I'll make sure that he does, I promise"

"good, thank you, Dudley" replies Hermione, she walks past Dudley with her mother. The two Grangers leave the Dursley house, leaving Harry to deal with his relatives.

* * *

That night Harry lays in his bed, he is wide awake as he lays on his back. He is thinking about the many possible reasons that he had been sent away by his mother and none of the reasons that he can think of are selfish reasons as he knows that his mother had loved him from the moment she had found out that she was pregnant with him which is in a letter that had been sent along with him which he had gotten from the Goblins. The letter had been in Lily Potter's vault since she had gotten it the day that Harry had been sent to her and her husband.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY IS STEVE/HARRY/BUCKY.**

 **BUT I'M THINKING OF ADDING TWO MALE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER ONCE UPON A TIME OR FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE/MOVIES.**

 **THE MALES THAT CAN BE CHOSEN ARE:**

 **Jefferson AKA The Mad Hatter (this one is a maybe as the actor who plays Bucky also plays Jefferson so it'll be interesting how i do this but i do have an idea)**

 **Killian Jones AKA Captain Hook**

 **Viktor Krum**

 **Will Scarlet AKA The Knave of Hearts (this one is a definite maybe as I might add the spin off as well to my story and he will end up with the Red Queen)**

 **Peter Pan (this character is also a maybe character)**

 **Zeus (the god from Once Upon A Time)**

 **Felix from Neverland (a maybe character)**

 **Percival (he will be different from the TV Show though)**

 **Cedric Diggory (he'll be alive in this story)**

 **ANY OTHER MALE CHARACTERS THAT YOU CAN THINK OF CAN BE ADDED AS WELL. I WILL TELL YOU THIS SEVERUS SNAPE IS A HUGE NO, SAME WITH SIRIUS AND REMUS.**

 **JUST A FAIR WARNING I WILL BE DOING A CARRIER PRINCE STORY COMBINING THIS VERSION AND THE GAME OF THRONES VERSION TOGETHER**


	2. Chapter 2

**A week after his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry Potter visits Gringotts where he finds out that he is something known as a carrier and that he is not the true son of Lily and James Potter. That night he is transported to November the 1st 1941 where he meets Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **HARRY POTTER/ONCE UPON A TIME/Marvel Cinematic Universe CROSSOVER.**

 **I should warning you that Harry will have two sisters in this story not just one.**

* * *

He goes to fall asleep but he won't be sleeping in his room, when he wakes up the next day he is laying on a cold street. When Harry wakes up he is cold, he starts walking down the cold street, he looks around the area. He thinks about how he had ended up in the 1940's.

* * *

He walks past an alley where he hears hears some scuffling and a muffled scream, Harry decides to take a look, he walks carefully down the alley where he sees prepared just in case of a surprise attack but what he sees is two guys beating into a small blonde guy while another guy restrains a woman who is struggling to break free as the guy covers her mouth with his hand.

Harry steps forward and yells at the men "you better leave or else you will have to deal with me" The guy is knocked cleanly out.

"really ? a runt like you will deal with us ?" asks one of the men, he lets go of the woman who runs out of the alley. Harry smirks, he strikes up a pose that says 'you do not want to deal with me' The men laugh at Harry who then thrusts his hand at one of the men who flies into a wall, Harry then waves his hands and the Earth starts to shake, the men are shocked by what had happened but they go and attack Harry after the Earth stops shake, who then dodges the attack, he then shoves his hand into the man's chest, he then pulls the man's heart out, he smirks wickedly and says "now I have your heart" he then asks "what are you going to do now ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks the man, Harry just smirks, he then starts to crush the heart, he has a cruel look on his face. The man groans in pain as Harry crushes the man's heart until it's dust and the man falls to the ground, dead. The other men stare at Harry as he pours the dust out of his hand, he looks at the other men wickedly, he then magically immobilizes the other men, he then uses his telekinesis to snap their necks as the man who was knocked out starts to wake up. Harry helps the guy up and leads him out of the alley, the guy doesn't even look at the dead bodies as he leaves.

* * *

The blonde guy directs Harry to where he's staying, Harry gets the key with one hand and opens the door while he holds up the guy with the other arm. Once they are inside the blonde guy suddenly collapses onto the floor wheezing and coughing badly, Harry springs into action, he sits the guy up, he says to him "hey, take some deep breathes, in" the guy inhales "out" the guy exhales while Harry rubs the guy's back gently, Harry faces the blonde guy to help with the breathing exercise that Harry is doing to help the blonde guy. He repeats the exercise until the guy's breathing had gotten better, much better, the guy thanks Harry before he falls asleep. Harry picks him up and lays him on a mattress that he had conjured using his magic. Harry then heads into the kitchen to cook something for the guy to eat when he wakes up while he has a magical ear out to keep an eye on the guy just in case.

After half an hour the guy wakes up to Harry sitting on the couch and he asks "who are you ?"

"my name is Harry, Harry James Potter-Mills, the son of Regina Mills and Stefan Lucas" replies Harry before he asks "what's your name ?"

"Steven Rogers, Steve for short" replies Steve.

"it's nice to meet you, Steve" says Harry smiling, he heads into the kitchen, grabs the food that he cooked, he returns to Steve and says "I cooked this, just in case you were hungry"

"thanks" replies Steve, he starts to dig into the food as the front door suddenly opens to reveal a guy with with short dark brown hair and blue eyes, the guy shuts the front door when he sees Steve's bruises and asks "what happened ? and whose he ?"

"he's name is Harry and he saved me from being beaten" replies Steve looking at the guy who then goes over, he thanks Harry for saving Steve but he asks "how did you save Steve ?"

"that's my secret" replies Harry smirking before he says "but the bodies of the men have probably been found by now" The guy and Steve look at Harry with shock, the guy introduces himself to Harry, the two shake hands, he asks Harry where he's staying. Harry tells them that he doesn't have a place to stay, Bucky and Steve look at each other, Steve nods before Bucky asks "do you want to stay here ?" he adds "we have room, you can stay here, it won't be a problem"

"you guys sure ?" asks Harry, he tells them that he doesn't want to be a burden. Bucky and Steve tell him that he won't be a burden, especially if he cooks the way he does. Harry just smiles at them in thanks for letting him stay there.

* * *

The next morning Harry makes Bucky and Steve breakfast to say thank you for allowing him to stay. The two wake up after they had smelt the breakfast, the two enter the room, Bucky is shirtless while Steve is fully dressed, Harry serves them the breakfast which are Pancakes, he had conjured some Maple Syrup since the two didn't have any. Bucky asks Harry "how did you get the maple syrup ?"

"that's a secret" replies Harry smiling, he sits down, takes some pancakes, pours some syrup on them and starts eating. Steve tells Harry they're very good, he asks how he had learnt. Harry tells them that he knows because of his aunt and uncle, he tells them that he can make breakfast every morning as a way to pitch in around the house, the two agree, Bucky tells Harry that Steve mostly stays home because of his numerous health problems, except when they both go to art classes together which Harry becomes interested in, he tells them that he has a way to pay for the classes if he ever decides to join them.

Bucky asks "how ?"

"can you keep a secret ?" asks Harry, the two nod telling Harry that they can, Harry conjures up a spinning wheel with some straw. The two are shocked by what they had seen and James asks "how did you do that ?"

"I've always been able to do that and other things" replies Harry before he asks "umm, what's the date today ?" he adds "I keep forgetting"

"it's the 2nd of November 1941" replies Steve.

"why do you need a spinning wheel ?" asks James. Harry smirk, he adds some straw and starts to spin, the straw is turned into gold, he holds out the gold for James and Steve to see, they widen their eyes and James grabs the gold, he bites it to confirm it's real before he asks "how did you do that ?"

"magic" replies Harry.

"magic isn't real" says Steve.

"oh, it is, I have it, it's how I saved you" Harry tells Steve. James asks Harry what he had done to the men so Harry explains what he did, that he had ripped a guy's heart out and crushed it to kill the man before snapping the other guys' necks using his telekinesis, Harry then shows them one of his fireballs, James and Steve are shocked by the magic and that Harry had killed three men but they make him promise not to kill anymore guys while he is living with them, Harry swears that he won't kill any more guys unless they allow it. Steve asks Harry "how did you get your magic anyway ?"

"I was born with them, my mother had magic so I have magic but I've been able to control it since I was little, I've always had amazing control"

"so, you didn't make a deal for your power ?" asks James.

"no, I didn't make any deals, thankfully" replies Harry, he chuckles a bit and says "I wouldn't make a deal with the Dark One ever either, it's too risky"

"Dark One ?" asks Steve confused, he then asks "what's that ?"

"can you tell us about magic, please ?" James asks Harry who nods and says "one thing you should know is, Magic always comes with a price"

"what do you mean by that ?" asks Steve wide eyed.

"magic has it's laws and limits"

"like what ?" asks Steve.

"The Laws of Magic define the limits of magical abilities. There are three restrictions even the most powerful magic is said to be unable to break: bring back the dead, force someone to fall in love and change the past. However, these laws can and have been broken and changed by powerful spells. One of them is the Spell of the Three Genies, the combined power of three genies who have themselves overridden fate, even makes the caster immune to the price of magic, Another case of law-breaking magic is the Time Travel Spell that was, in one case, enacted by gathering symbols of wisdom, courage, love and innocence, which is one of the ways of Time Travel, the other is sending things through time which my mother had done with me" replies Harry somehow having the knowledge which shocks him and he says "I shouldn't know that but I do" talking about having magical knowledge that he shouldn't know.

"what do you mean by that ?" asks James.

"I have knowledge that I shouldn't have, in fact if my memory serves, I've always had this knowledge but I didn't notice, I've always known how to use my magic without any training" replies Harry

"isn't that a good thing ?" asks James.

"yea, it helps that I know this stuff but it could also be a bad thing as some people may try to capture me to get the information" replies Harry.

"what kind of magic is there ?" asks Steve interested.

"there are several different types of magic, Belief, Blood Magic, Divine Magic, Fairy Magic, Foresight, Genie Magic, Ice Magic, Mermaid Magic, Persuasion, Potioncraft, Rock Troll Memory Magic, True Love, Witchcraft are the different types, I can use all of them except Divine Magic and Genie Magic, I haven't used True Love magic yet" replies Harry before he says "I can use magical abilities too which are, Age Manipulation, Conjuration, Energy Blast, Healing Spells, Heart-ripping, Immortality, Magical Immobilization, Protection Spells, Pyrokinesis, Shape-shifting, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transformation and World-crossing among others that I also have, well, I don't know if I have Immortality though"

"how do you do magic ?" asks James. Harry explains that magic use is powered by emotion, the strength of the spell depends on the feelings of the caster focused into the output of magic. Negative emotions are generally used to power spells while positive emotions are used to maintain control of spells. However magic can be split into Light and Dark, forms of magic that are powered by positive or negative emotions, thus a manifestation of the wielder's will. However positive emotions do not equal goodness as a mage's attempt to protect one's loved one can result in a person's death, he tells them both that hate and anger can be used in magic just as much as positive emotions like Hope and other things.

The two understand, they tell Harry that they will try and make sure that he doesn't go dark like his mother and grandmother had done after Harry had told them about his mother and grandmother. Harry shows them more things with his magic and tells them that the color varies according to the wielder and/or the form of magic just so that they know if they were to meet another magic user using the same kind of magic that Harry uses, the two understand why Harry had told them and Harry continues to spin straw into gold which he turns into Gold Bars to be sold or he turns the gold into other things like bracelets or necklaces with a pendant or something.

* * *

A week after Harry had arrived, Steve and James take Harry to their art class which Harry enrolls into, the three of them all are in the same class, the three start to get close as Harry uses his magic around the house to make things easier for James and Steve, they decide to place a huge mattress in the living room for them all so that they can cuddle up together to keep warm when it's cold.

* * *

Over next week, the nights are especially cold so the three of them decide to all sleep naked to conserve heat while under the blankets, James ends up in the middle of Steve and Harry who both fall asleep on his sides, cuddling up to his body.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY IS STEVE/HARRY/BUCKY.**

 **BUT I'M THINKING OF ADDING TWO MALE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER ONCE UPON A TIME OR FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE/MOVIES.**

 **THE MALES THAT CAN BE CHOSEN ARE:**

 **Jefferson AKA The Mad Hatter (this one is a maybe as the actor who plays Bucky also plays Jefferson so it'll be interesting how i do this but i do have an idea)**

 **Killian Jones AKA Captain Hook**

 **Viktor Krum**

 **Will Scarlet AKA The Knave of Hearts (this one is a definite maybe as I might add the spin off as well to my story and he will end up with the Red Queen)**

 **Peter Pan (this character is also a maybe character)**

 **Zeus (the god from Once Upon A Time)**

 **Felix from Neverland (a maybe character)**

 **Percival (he will be different from the TV Show though)**

 **Cedric Diggory (he'll be alive in this story)**

 **ANY OTHER MALE CHARACTERS THAT YOU CAN THINK OF CAN BE ADDED AS WELL. I WILL TELL YOU THIS SEVERUS SNAPE IS A HUGE NO, SAME WITH SIRIUS AND REMUS.**

 **JUST A FAIR WARNING I WILL BE DOING A CARRIER PRINCE STORY COMBINING THIS VERSION AND THE GAME OF THRONES VERSION TOGETHER**

 **SHOULD HARRY ALSO GET THE SUPER SOLDIER SERUM TOO ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A week after his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry Potter visits Gringotts where he finds out that he is something known as a carrier and that he is not the true son of Lily and James Potter. That night he is transported to November the 1st 1941 where he meets Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **HARRY POTTER/ONCE UPON A TIME/Marvel Cinematic Universe CROSSOVER.**

 **I should warning you that Harry will have two sisters in this story not just one.**

* * *

The morning of the 17th of November Bucky has his arms wrapped around Harry with his body against Harry's body, skin touching skin, Bucky's hard cock pressing between his ass cheeks behind him as Harry's finger sweep across Steve's nipple. Bucky moves behind him, Harry mewls causing the two men to move slightly, James moves again, tightening his hold on Harry whose hips buck back, pushing James' erection more into Harry's entrance making Harry mewl as he rolls his hips, Bucky echoes him rocking his hips, his cock teasing Harry's entrance with each movement of their hips.

Bucky starts thrusting against the entrance in his sleep as he was dreaming about Harry. Bucky's erection which is leaking with pre-cum pushes against the entrance, loosening it with each thrust until Bucky makes one more thrust, penetrating Harry, they both wake up, especially when Bucky thrusts into Harry's prostate. Harry lets out a moan making Bucky wake up, he is wide awake now and Bucky's body stiffens before Harry bucks back letting Bucky's cock slide more inside him and he then pushes Bucky onto his back while Bucky's cock is inside him before he sits up on top of Bucky, Harry then turns himself around, leans down and kisses Bucky as he starts to bounce on Bucky's cock making Bucky let out a moan before he tries to start to whisper and Harry says "shh, we don't want to wake him, now do we ?" smirking seductively. Bucky shakes his head as an answer to Harry's question before he starts to thrust into Harry making Harry bounce on his cock.

Bucky then flips them over before he starts fucking Harry, hard making Harry moan loudly. As they fuck they don't notice Steve watching them, Steve gets a hard, he then starts to play with himself, after a moment he starts to jerk off before he says "now that is something to wake up to" making Bucky and Harry stop and turn to him. Steve then asks "can I join ?" Harry and Bucky look at each other before Bucky says "get over here" Steve carefully goes over to the two, he positions his cock near Harry's mouth which latches onto his cock like a leech as Bucky fucks Harry more. After five minutes Steve asks "can I fuck him ?"

"if Harry wants you" replies Bucky before he asks Harry "can Steve fuck you now ?"

"yes" gasps Harry in pleasure from Bucky hitting his pleasure spot. Bucky pulls out of Harry who whines at the lose before Steve pushes his cock into Harry who mewls before he thrusts inside Harry. Bucky starts jerking his cock at the show before Harry says to Bucky "I want to suck your cock" Bucky positions his cock near Harry's mouth. Harry starts to suck it making Bucky moan.

After a little while Harry stops sucking Bucky's off and he says "I want to sit on Bucky's cock again"

"OK" says Steve pulling out which makes Harry moan before he sits on Bucky's cock facing Bucky, making it go deep inside him before he says to Steve "fuck me too"

"you want both of our cocks in you ?" asks Steve interested.

"yea, both of you, fuck me" replies Harry. Steve doesn't need to be told twice. He gets behind Harry and enters Harry's ass while Bucky's cock is still in him and Harry moans loudly as Steve's cock enters his ass before both boys start to fuck him, hard. They fuck him for half an hour like that before they change positions, Steve pulls out before Harry gets off Bucky's cock before he bends over for Steve and starts sucking Bucky's cock. Steve pushes his cock inside Harry's ass and starts thrusting, hard and deep while Hadrian sucks on Bucky's cock, he also jerks himself while being fucked and sucking Bucky's cock.

They do that for a while (thirty minutes) before they switch so that it's Bucky that's fucking Harry and Steve getting the blowjob. They at it for another thirty minutes before Harry says to Bucky "blow in me, Bucky"

"blow in you ?" asks Bucky.

"yea, in my ass" replies Hadrian before Bucky thrusts faster and deeper, he gets closer and closer to blowing his load, a moment later a massive load of cum shoots out of Bucky's cock and lands inside Harry, painting his insides with Bucky's cum. Steve sees this and blows his load all over Harry, on his body, neck and some on his face and in his hair and mouth as Harry had his mouth wide open, Harry then jerks his cock to blow. After Harry had blown his load he says smiling "that was fun, we have to do that again" he rubs his and Steve's cum together on his chest.

"I agree" says Bucky smiling before he kisses Harry.

"we should do that again" says Steve before he too kisses Harry. The three of them lay there for a bit before Harry gets up to take a shower but before he does he says to Bucky "just in case, you should know that I do not regret what just happened, I won't ever regret it, it was the best thing to happen to me, ever" Harry walks into the bathroom as Bucky and Steve start putting their clothes back on.

After Harry had finished his shower he re-enters the living room, butt naked, he gets dressed and kisses both Bucky and Steve. Bucky says to Harry and Steve "we're going to have to keep this a secret" he then adds "they will arrest us all and put us to death" replies Bucky.

"they will end up with their hearts removed and crushed if they dare touch any of you or me" growls Harry, his wolf eyes flashing dangerously, he then says "either that or their necks will end up snapped if they try and harm any of us"

"why did your eyes flash ?" asks Steve.

"it's my wolf side, I was born a werewolf, which reminds me, when's the next full moon ?" replies Harry.

"tonight" Bucky tells Harry who widens his eyes, he tells them that he needs to find a place to run or else the police will have reports of a giant wolf running around Brooklyn, Bucky and Steve tell Harry that they all can head to Central Park for Harry's transformation.

* * *

That night Steve, Bucky and Harry are in the middle of Central Park after Harry had teleport-ed them all there, as the full moon hit it's peak Harry transforms into his wolf form. Harry in his wolf form runs around the park, the two men watch as Harry runs through the park, they watch as the Auburn coated wolf runs around, they smile as they watch the wolf run around.

* * *

Just after midnight Harry transforms back, he then hears with his enhanced hearing a woman struggling against someone so Harry conjures a sword and runs towards the struggle with Steve and Bucky following. When Harry comes upon the scene he sees a man straddling a woman who is knocked out while trying to undo his pants, Harry yells out "hey" once he is close enough before he swings his sword while saying "off with your head" The man is quickly beheaded after Harry gets permission after Steve and Bucky had arrived.

Harry uses his magic to make the dead guy's body disappear, he transports the woman to the hospital using his magic before he teleports them all home where they talk about what had happened that night.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the three all explore each others bodies as much as possible between their art classes, working and Harry's magic training (which he does with Steve and Bucky supervising).

* * *

On the 7th of December during their art class they learn that America has joined the war. Steve tells James and Harry that he will be enlisting, James and Harry look at each other after the announcement, they give each other a look that says that they both don't wish for Steve to join the army, Harry then says "if you both are enlisting, then I will too, I wonder if I'll actually be accepted into the army"

"you could be" replies Steve, he then adds "just like me"

"who knows, if we are all accepted into the army then we all will end up serving together" says James not really wanting Harry or Steve to join before he tells them that he'll train them both at Goldie's Boxing Gym.

Two weeks after learning that America has joined the war, Harry decides to start to design a pair of swords just in case he is sent onto the battle field. Harry doesn't trust guns as they are more dangerous than a sword ever could be. Harry enlists Steve's help in designing the swords as Steve draws possible sword designs.

* * *

On the 24th of December, Harry, Steve and James visit the recruiting center, James hopes that the other two are rejected so that they don't have to go to war. Steve is classified as IV-F, James is classified as I-A and Harry is classified as I-A-O. James is quite happy that Harry will have non-combat training and service as he sees Harry as a healer more than a fighter.

* * *

The three spend Christmas together, they each give each other some gifts, Harry cooks up a mini feast for the three of them.

* * *

Five days after Christmas Steve finalizes the designs for the swords that Harry want before he asks Harry "where are you getting the materiel you need for the swords ?"

"what swords ?" asks Bucky as he had no idea about Harry's swords. Harry explains to Bucky what he's doing just in case he needs them in the battlefield, Bucky understands what Harry is telling him before he asks "what sort of metals do you need ?"

"Uru, Vibranium, Mithril, Goblin Silver and Adamanitium, they're the strongest and most powerful metals around" replies Harry.

"how will you get them ?" asks Steve before he asks "and what are those metals ?"

"they are some of the strongest and rarest metals, Goblin's Silver It imbibes only that which strengthens it, I can get them all easily, they'll be in my vault, it'll be fine" he then gets up. He tells them that he's heading out to grab the metals, Bucky asks how he's going to create the sword without a forge, Harry just smiles and says "Magic" he then teleports away.

* * *

Harry reappears in the middle of Gringotts Bank, he walks up to one of the Goblins, he says "hello, I'm Harry Potter-Mills, I'm here to take out something from the Peverell Ore and Gemstone Vault"

"place some blood on this parchment to confirm your identity"

"OK, but you might see something strange" says Harry, he slices his finger, the blood drips onto the parchment that glows after a moment, writing appears on the parchment shocking the Goblin at the desk, he then tells Harry to follow him. Harry follows the Goblin to one of the offices where they enter and the Goblin says "you're from the future"

"yes, and no I don't know how I got here, and another no on wanting to return, I have what I need here" Harry tells the Goblin who tells Harry that he'll have to return sooner or later but they don't dwell on the subject of Time Travel as they head to the Peverell Ore and Gemstone Vault which hadn't been touched in years, Harry takes a enough of each metal he needs to create several weapons just in case he needs more metal, he takes some moonstone and Sunstone from the vault as well as some Rubies, Sapphires, Emeralds and Diamonds for the swords. Harry leaves Gringotts after he had given 5% of each of the Ores and Gemstones to the Goblins to say thank you for keeping his Time Travel a secret and for helping him.

* * *

He returns to Steve and Bucky's place in a whirl of smoke, in his hands are two bags, one big bag full of metal while the other bag is a small bag with gemstones. Bucky grabs the bag with the metals which he looks inside to see the different metals, Steve grabs the Gemstone bag and looks inside it, he goes to the table and pours the Gemstones out, he says "wow, that's a lot of gems" he asks what Gemstones they are, Harry divides the Gemstone into different piles, one pile for each different Gemstone. He tells them what the Gemstones are, Bucky and Steve are shocked by how many Gemstone there are and what they are.

* * *

A few hours later Harry uses his magic to melt the metals down, he combines the metals together and forms two blades, one has a half sun engraved into the blade and the other has a crescent moon, Harry them uses the Sun-stone to fill in the engraving of the sun and the Moonstone to fill in the engraving of the moon, the blades are curved like Gladius Persian war swords with the engravings filled with either Sun-stone or Moonstone, the hilt of the blade is also made from the same metals as the blade before it is covered with a layer of gold, some of the gold is worked into a pattern over some of the bottom of the blade.

The finished blades are beautiful, Steve and Bucky are shocked at how beautiful the swords are especially when they see that Harry had encrusted a few diamonds into the gold pattern at the bottom of the blade. The two blades are beautifully made, the swords themselves are perfection.

Harry heads outside where he tests out the blades, they are perfect so Harry, once he had gone back inside, starts to enchant the swords to make them indestructible, so powerful that they could stand against Excalibur itself. The enchantments take hold on the blades which makes the blades even more indestructible.

* * *

New Years comes and goes in what seems to be a blink of an eye. Harry spends most of his time training with the swords with an instructor that the Goblins had hired, Harry learns how to use all sorts of weapons from the instructor, Harry learns each of the weapons pretty quickly. Bucky and Steve have no idea about the training as they don't ask Harry what he's doing during the day while they're all out.

* * *

A month later on the 10th of February Harry has finally learnt everything he needs to know on how to use all the weapons that he had trained with, which included Guns but Harry would rarely carry one as he doesn't trust them as much as he trusts his swords. Steve and Bucky are shocked at how good Harry had become since he had created the two blades, which the instructor had complimented telling Harry that they were beautiful and easy to use but also very strong and durable which is good when using a sword or two in this case.

Harry tells Bucky and Steve that he'll be teaching them how to use swords, how to shoot arrows, how to use daggers, how to use batons, shoot crossbows and all the other weapons Harry had learnt how to use from his instructor.

* * *

On the fourteenth they celebrate Valentine's Day.

* * *

Three days later Steve goes to grab the mail, he is a while so Bucky and Harry head for the door, they are barely through the door when Steve returns holding something in his hands, his body shaking. Harry watches as Bucky moves to Steve, pulling him slowly around. Harry stands there in shock when he saw the envelopes. They all knew. No one had to say a word. Harry and Bucky had been drafted.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY IS STEVE/HARRY/BUCKY.**

 **BUT I'M THINKING OF ADDING TWO MALE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER ONCE UPON A TIME OR FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE/MOVIES.**

 **THE MALES THAT CAN BE CHOSEN ARE:**

 **Jefferson AKA The Mad Hatter (this one is a maybe as the actor who plays Bucky also plays Jefferson so it'll be interesting how i do this but i do have an idea)**

 **Killian Jones AKA Captain Hook**

 **Viktor Krum**

 **Will Scarlet AKA The Knave of Hearts (this one is a definite maybe as I might add the spin off as well to my story and he will end up with the Red Queen)**

 **Peter Pan (this character is also a maybe character)**

 **Zeus (the god from Once Upon A Time)**

 **Felix from Neverland (a maybe character)**

 **Percival (he will be different from the TV Show though)**

 **Cedric Diggory (he'll be alive in this story)**

 **ANY OTHER MALE CHARACTERS THAT YOU CAN THINK OF CAN BE ADDED AS WELL. I WILL TELL YOU THIS SEVERUS SNAPE IS A HUGE NO, SAME WITH SIRIUS AND REMUS.**

 **JUST A FAIR WARNING I WILL BE DOING A CARRIER PRINCE STORY COMBINING THIS VERSION AND THE GAME OF THRONES VERSION TOGETHER**

 **SHOULD HARRY ALSO GET THE SUPER SOLDIER SERUM TOO ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A week after his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry Potter visits Gringotts where he finds out that he is something known as a carrier and that he is not the true son of Lily and James Potter. That night he is transported to November the 1st 1941 where he meets Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **HARRY POTTER/ONCE UPON A TIME/Marvel Cinematic Universe CROSSOVER.**

 **I should warning you that Harry will have two sisters in this story not just one.**

* * *

In Tønsberg, Norway on the ninth of March, in the middle of the night, a man named Johann Schmidt walking into the Ancient Church, he is saying as he walks in "it has taken me a long time to find this place, you should be commended" he orders his men to help the Church Keeper up, standing in front of the Church Keeper, Johann says to him "I think you are a man of great vision, and in this way, we are much alike"

"I am nothing like you" the Church Keeper replies shaking his head

"no, of course not, but what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science"

"what you seek is just a legend" says the Church Keeper. Johann asks him "then why make such an effect to conceal it ?" he walks over to the stone coffin, he pushes the lid off and picks up a cube and says "the Tesseract was the Jewel of Odn's treasure room" he turns around and drops it cube onto the ground smashing it, he then adds "it is not something one buries" he walks to the Church Keeper and says "but i think it is close, yes ?"

"I cannot help you"

"no, but maybe you can help your village, you must have some friends out there, some little grandchildren, perhaps ? I have no need for them to die" Johann says to the Church Keeper who looks at Johann with disgust and distress. The tank takes aim at the village. The Church Keeper motions his head towards a mural of Yggrasil the world's tree.

Johann focuses his attention at a sculptured mural of Yggdrasil, he walks over, as he walks over he says "Yggdrasil, Tree of the world, Guardian of Wisdom, and fate also" he finds a button and pushes it, he finds a hidden box which he pulls out, he turns around and opens the box, a blue glow lights up the room, Johann mutters to himself "and the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert" he asks the Church Keeper "you have never seen this, have you ?"

"it's not for the eyes of ordinary men" replies the Church Keeper. Johann closes the box, he orders his men to attack the village before the Church Keeper says "fool!, you cannot control the power you hold, you will burn"

"I already have" replies Johann before he shoots the Church Keeper, he readjusts his face as the tank fires, his HYDRA badge splashed by blood.

* * *

The two are shipped off the next week (from when they got their letters) for training while Steve is left at home, thankfully Harry can still teleport in to check on Steve or to visit Bucky whenever, when he can't teleport home or to Bucky, he sends letters using his magic to Steve and Bucky whenever he can.

Harry leaves his swords behind when he leaves for training, as he won't need them while he's training he just hopes that he won't need them if he's shipped out. Steve, while Harry and Bucky are gone tries again several times but is rejected each time, over the next thirteen weeks.

* * *

A week after Bucky and Harry had returned from training, the date being the fifth of May, the three are laying in bed together when they suddenly find themselves in a grand hall, where a wedding is taking place. Bucky asks "where are we ?"

"a wedding" replies Harry. The three move in the crowds to find that no-one can see them and they head towards the front and they hear the priest say "and do you Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity ?"

"I do" says Snow White looking at Prince James before the priest says "I now pronounce you husband and wife" everyone cheers and give them applause before the priest says to them "you may now kiss the bride" the two go to kiss when the doors to the ballroom suddenly slam open and some woman is in the doorway, she then says "sorry, I'm late" before she starts walking down the aisle.

"who is that ?" asks Bucky before they hear a dwarf yell "it's the queen, run" Snow White takes out Prince James' sword, aims it at the Evil Queen before she says "she's not a Queen, anymore, she's nothing more than an Evil Witch"

"the Evil Queen" says Harry before he says "that's my mother" Bucky and Steve are shocked by what Harry has told them.

"no, no, no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need" Prince James says to his new wife helping her lower the sword before he says to the Evil Queen "you're wasting your time, you've already lost" he pauses before he says "I will not let you ruin this wedding"

"oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything, on the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift" says the Evil Queen.

"we want nothing from you" Snow White tells the Evil Queen who says "but you shall have it" before she says "my gift to you..." her face changes to disgust as she says "is this happy, happy day, for tomorrow my real work begins" she pauses before she says "you've made your vows, now I make mine, soon everything you love..." she then says to everyone in the room "everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever, and out of your suffering, will rise my victory" she then says to everyone "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do"

The Evil Queen then turns around and starts to walk away. James yells "hey" at her before he throws his sword at her but she disappears in a whirl of smoke as Prince James moves to comfort his new wife. The three have no idea why they are bing shown this before the scene changes to they are in a dark castle where The Evil Queen reappears, Charming's sword flies into a wall and Bucky asks "where are we now ?"

"I have no idea" replies Harry before they see an old man walk up to her as she walks forward and asks "would you like something to drink ?" the Queen stops walking and replies to the old man by asking "do I look like I need a drink ?"

"I was only trying to help" replies the man handing her a drink, she takes the drink and says "thank you" a face appears in the mirror much to the shock of Steve and Bucky before it says to the Queen "now that was an awfully big threat" before he asks "destroy everyone's happiness ? how do you plan on accomplishing that ?"

"the dark curse" replies The Queen before taking a sip of her drink shocking the face in the mirror, the old man, Jefferson and Hook before the old man asks the Queen "are you sure, Your Majesty ?"

"but you said you'd never use it" says the mirror.

"you made a deal when you gave away that curse" says the old man as he walks and stops beside the Queen.

"you traded it away" says the mirror.

"she won't be happy to see you" the old man tells the Queen.

"I wonder who they're talking about" says Bucky before they hear the Queen ask the old man "since when do I care about anoyone else's happiness but mine ?" before she orders "prepare the carriage" then she says "we're going to the Forbidden Fortress" before she walks away from the old man.

"I know who she's seeing" says Harry.

"who ?" asks Steve.

"Maleficent" replies Harry. before the scene changes again and they are inside the Forbidden Fortress where they hear Maleficent ask The Evil Queen "how are you dear ?" they see Maleficent going to pour some tea as The Evil Queen replies "I'm doing fine"

"are you ?" asks Maleficent before she says "if it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of Snow so happy" before she sit down and she asks The Evil Queen "weren't you about the same age when you were to be married before she ruined it all ?" she then picks up her goblet and says "yes, you were" making a cheers motion and taking a sip.

"yes, it was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent" replies The Evil Queen.

"I soldiered on, as you will, too, hopefully" says Maleficent.

"enough games" exclaims The Evil Queen before she says "you know why I'm here, I need my curse back"

"it's not yours any more, a deal's a deal" replies Maleficent before she says "I traded you my sleeping curse"

"which failed, undone by a simple kiss, now please, return what's mine" replies The Evil Queen.

"the dark curse ? really ?" asks Maleficent before she says "you must know that not even it's unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead" Maleficent then asks The Evil Queen petting her pet unicorn "have you considered a pet ?" before she says "they can be quite comforting"

"the only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering" replies The Evil Queen getting annoyed.

"well, it's her wedding night, I doubt she's suffering right now" comments Maleficent making Steve and Bucky look surprised before they and Harry start chuckling. Harry then says "Maleficent has a sexual humor, that's good to know"

"I need that curse" says the Evil Queen leaning forward before she says "I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff"

"hidden for the good of all, old friend" replies Maleficent before she says "whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively moral" she then asks "who did give it to you ?"

"where I got it is none of your concern" replies the Evil Queen as she stands up and walks over near the fireplace as the fire in the fireplace starts acting odd and everything starts to rumble before she says "hand it back"

"must we do this ?" asks Maleficent.

"alas, we must" replies the Evil Queen before they hear some thunder crashing as the fire from the fireplace moves towards the Evil Queen hand as Maleficent leaps out of her chair. The Evil Queen throws the fireball at Maleficent who blocks it before the Evil Queen raises her hand moving it around making the weapon rattle and fly towards her, they stop near the Evil Queen before she flicks her hand and they weapons point towards Maleficent before she hears the unicorn as it whinnies, she points the weapons at the unicorn and makes them fly towards it. Maleficent yells out "no" before leaping in front of the unicorn and blocking the weapons. The Evil Queen looks at the chandelier which falls and the metal wraps around Maleficent's body as the staff flies out of Maleficent's hand and lands on the floor. The Evil Queen thrusts her hand and Maleficent flies, bound in the metal, into the wall, the Evil Queen picks the staff and says "love is weakness, Maleficent, I thought you knew that"

"if you're going to kill me, kill me" replies Maleficent.

"why would I do that ?" asks the Evil Queen before she says "you're my only friend"

"don't do this, this curse" says Maleficent but as she says "there are lines even we shouldn't cross, all power comes with a price" The Evil Queen turns the staff upside down and smashes the orb, she then picks up a scroll. Maleficent then says as the Evil Queen opens the scroll to read it "enacting it will take a terrible toll, it will leave an emptiness inside you, a void you will never be able to fill"

"so be it" replies the Evil Queen before she walks away, Bucky exclaims "holy fuck" before he asks Harry "can you do that ?" Steve has his eyes wide open in shock.

"yes, I can" replies Harry before the scene changes yet again they are in some chambers, they see Harry's mother who looks younger, she is holding a baby, a baby girl. Harry's mother holds her close as an older man enters the room(he's the same one who was in the Dark Castle in the last scene, he closes the door and he asks her "are you sure you wish to do this ?"

"yes, I have to keep her safe from Mother, daddy, I'm sure you understand, mother killed the father of my daughter, she killed Daniel" she says to her father, she then says "she might try and kill my daughter too, I have to send her away"

"that's my grandfather" says Harry pointing at the old man. Steve and Bucky look at the old man before they continue to watch the scene. In the scene they all watch as Harry's mother sends Harry's older sister to another world, the world that Harry grew up in, the discover that the spell she used will send someone forward in time and to another world, not that Harry's mother knows that. The scene changes and Harry gets to see his father before he sees that he has another older sister.

They suddenly find themselves back in their bedroom in bed. They are silent for a little bit before Steve asks "what just happened ?"

"I have no idea, but I think we just saw my mother, godmother, my grandfather and my older sisters" replies Harry eyed wide open in.

"your mother and godmother seem like fun" comments Bucky sarcastically before he says "we'll talk more in the morning, we better get some sleep"

"I agree" says Steve. All three of them have a round of sex before they fall in Morpheus.

* * *

The next morning Harry gets up to make breakfast while Steve and Bucky slept, Harry makes pancakes, some eggs, bacon and some other stuff. Bucky and Steve get up from their bed after waking up smelling the delicious breakfast that has been made, the two sit at the table where Harry serves them their breakfast, they eat in silence until Bucky says "OK, we have to talk about what we saw last night"

"we saw my mother, my godmother, my father, my grandfather and found out that I have two older sisters, my mother threatened to destroy everyone's happiness, my godmother and mother magically fought, my grandfather is my mother's valet, my father's dead and I have no idea where my two older half sisters are" Harry says before he asks "what is there is talk about ?"

"how about the fact that your mother is evil ?" asks Bucky.

"but she must have a reason, I'm thinking of using a mirror to find out that reason" replies Harry. Bucky and Steve are a bit hesitant but they allow it and they view the past, they see Harry's mother with a man, them being seen by a younger Snow White who then tells Harry's grandmother who kills the man by ripping his heart out and crushing it to dust, right in front of Harry's mother. Harry's grandmother had idea that Harry's mother is pregnant, neither does King Leopold who kind of grosses Harry out, the man is so old but humble and kind which is good in Harry's books as the man could have been cruel and prideful.

They view more of the past using a mirror Harry had conjured, they see that one of Harry's sisters is nicknamed Red because she wore a red hooded cloak that had been enchanted to stop her from transforming into a wolf (Harry gets an idea from Red's cloak for himself), they watch as Red finds out that she's a wolf, after she had accidentally killed a guy named Peter, they watch as she meets her mother who is then killed by Black Guards, Harry's mother's guards who were looking for Snow White, who they saw to be a spoiled brat of a girl as she grew up, until some events happened, she had changed and became a hero until that is when she had done something purely stupid along with her husband and had stolen something from Maleficent who had come to her for help.

* * *

That night the three of them are at a bar, they had been there for a bit as Bucky is talking to his fan club, Harry is ignoring some girl who is flirting with him and Steve is drinking a beer. Harry walks over to Steve, starts to talk to Steve making Bucky smile but the woman that was flirting with Harry takes offence, she storms over to him and asks "why are you hanging with the skinny guy ? when you could be with me, I can show you a real good time"

"what kind of good time ?" asks Harry before he says "you better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting"

"what do you think I'm suggesting ?" asks the woman in a sultry, flirty voice.

"I now know what you're suggesting and it's not going to happen" replies Harry before he untangles himself from the woman,he walks over to Bucky and asks "can we leave now ?" Bucky looks at Harry with confusion but nods, they grab Steve and exit the pub.

The girl and some of her friends (none of them are a part of Bucky's fan club) follow but the group of guys leave pretty quickly, the group head through an alley way before Harry stops, he hears the women following him so he decides to scare them. He uses his magic to make four head statues appear in a big gap in the wall and he enchants them to sing but only when the group of women are around, alone with no one else with them before he quickly runs to the other guys.

After a few moments the group of men hear some singing followed by a group of high pitched screams of fright making Harry start laughing, Steve and Bucky look at him before Bucky asks "what's so funny ?"

"just a little prank is all" replies Harry smiling.

"what kind of prank ?" asks Steve.

"tell you at home" replies Harry smiling as he hears the girls screaming still. The group get home, Steve turns to Harry with a look that says 'explain' and Harry says "I summoned some statue heads that I then enchanted to sing whenever those women were around them or any woman who tries to flirt with any of us are around them, they won't sing if the women try and tell anyone or show them the singing heads either"

"you are one sneaky guy, Harry" says Bucky smiling.

"thanks, I learnt from some of the best" Harry replies smiling while thinking about the Weasley Twins. Bucky wonders who Harry is talking about but doesn't ask as they all start laughing as they can still hear the heads singing, they start to sing whatever the women say. One of them yells "shut up, just shut up" the heads sing what she's said making the girls annoyed but scared also as they have no idea how the heads are singing (AN: I got the idea from watching the Haunted Mansion, the movie with Eddie Murphy in it)

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY IS STEVE/HARRY/BUCKY.**

 **BUT I'M THINKING OF ADDING TWO MALE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER ONCE UPON A TIME OR FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE/MOVIES.**

 **THE MALES THAT CAN BE CHOSEN ARE:**

 **Jefferson AKA The Mad Hatter (this one is a maybe as the actor who plays Bucky also plays Jefferson so it'll be interesting how i do this but i do have an idea)**

 **Killian Jones AKA Captain Hook**

 **Viktor Krum**

 **Will Scarlet AKA The Knave of Hearts (this one is a definite maybe as I might add the spin off as well to my story and he will end up with the Red Queen)**

 **Peter Pan (this character is also a maybe character)**

 **Zeus (the god from Once Upon A Time)**

 **Felix from Neverland (a maybe character)**

 **Percival (he will be different from the TV Show though)**

 **Cedric Diggory (he'll be alive in this story)**

 **ANY OTHER MALE CHARACTERS THAT YOU CAN THINK OF CAN BE ADDED AS WELL. I WILL TELL YOU THIS SEVERUS SNAPE IS A HUGE NO, SAME WITH SIRIUS AND REMUS.**

 **JUST A FAIR WARNING I WILL BE DOING A CARRIER PRINCE STORY COMBINING THIS VERSION AND THE GAME OF THRONES VERSION TOGETHER. THE START WILL LOOK LIKE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY UNTIL GAME OF THRONES IS INTRODUCED. I HAVE ALREADY SORTED OUT THE PAIRINGS FOR HARRY, STEVE AND BUCKY IN THAT STORY BUT I WILL NEED PAIRINGS FOR HERMIONE, THEON, DARCY, RUBY AKA RED, SANSA (JOFFERY IS A CUNT), GENDRY AND SEVERAL OTHERS. AYRA WILL LEARN FROM THE BLACK WIDOW, I DO KNOW THAT FOR SURE.**

 **SHOULD HARRY ALSO GET THE SUPER SOLDIER SERUM TOO ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A week after his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry Potter visits Gringotts where he finds out that he is something known as a carrier and that he is not the true son of Lily and James Potter. That night he is transported to November the 1st 1941 where he meets Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **HARRY POTTER/ONCE UPON A TIME/Marvel Cinematic Universe CROSSOVER.**

 **I should warning you that Harry will have two sisters in this story not just one.**

* * *

On the the 14th of June, after he had yet again been rejected from being enlisted from the army Steve heads to the cinema, at the screening, an advert is played showing the different ways soldiers and civilians can help with the war effort. When a loud jerk in the cinema yelled at the screen and showed disrespect to the message of the film. Steve is the only person to stand up to the bully, who later brings Steve outside and then proceeded to beat him up. Steve stands up after being punched by the guy who asks "you just know know when to give up, do you ?"

"I can do this all day" replies Steve, the bully goes to punch Steve but is suddenly stopped magically, he is then grabbed by Bucky as he is freed, Bucky grabs his arm and says "hey, pick on someone your own size" The bully grunts as Bucky, in his uniform stands up to the bully, Harry goes to help Steve, using his magic to heal him. The bully goes to punch Bucky who dodges the punch, punches the bully back and then kicks him in the behind. The bully as Bucky turns around goes to sneak up behind Bucky to hit him but never makes it as Harry sees him, he then uses his telekinesis to throw him into a wall, Harry gets up, he goes over to the bully who stands up, backed against the wall, Bucky tries to reason with Harry into not killing the bully but Harry says "oh, I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to... well I have a few ideas what I could do to him but if I let him go I'd have to erase his memory of my magic, either way he won't be a problem" he then says "I could turn him into an insect or an animal, I could turn him to stone, I could snap his neck, I could rip out his heart before crushing it, I could place him under the Sleeping Curse, I could-"

"just erase his memories and let him go, I'm fine now" says Steve, the two turn to him, Steve adds "please, you are not like your mother, you are not Evil" Harry sighs and says to the bully "it's your lucky day, I guess that means you owe my friend, do remember that next time" Harry conjures a purple stone making the Bully say "you said you were letting me go"

"I still need to erase your memories of my magic, can't have you knowing about it, now can we ?" replies Harry, he uses the stone to erase the bully's memories before the bully runs out of the alley, away from Harry and Bucky, Bucky says to Steve "sometimes I think you like getting punched"

"I had him on the ropes" replies Steve, Harry scoffs. Bucky picks up something from the ground and says "how many times is this ?" he looks at the folded paper which he opens and asks "oh, you're from Paramus, now ?"

"you know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form" says Harry.

"and seriously, Jersey ?" asks Bucky.

Steve says to Harry "you did"

"yea, I did, about my age" says Harry before he says "I need to prepare for a war, you don't" Steve notices that they are wearing uniforms and asks "you two get your orders ?"

"the 107th, Sergeant James Barnes" replies Bucky.

"I'm with the medic team that'll be going with Bucky, we are shipping out for England first thing tomorrow" replies Harry.

"I should be going" says Steve, Bucky grabs Steve with a smile saying "come on man, it's our last night! we got to get you cleaned up" Bucky lets go of Steve."why ? where are we going ?" asks Steve.

"the future" replies Harry, he gives Steve a newspaper that has as it's headline 'World Exposition of Tomorrow, 1942' (AN: I sped up the timeline a bit for this story, sorry if it confuses you).

* * *

They get back to their place, Steve goes to clean himself up and Harry heads into the bedroom where he magically locks the door so that no one can enter the room, Harry conjures up a red velvet dress with black lacing (AN: the dress Regina wore while talking to the Huntsman for the first time but with the back open like the blue velvet dress Regina wears while talking to Hook for the first time), he conjures us the head piece Harry had seen his mother wear during the wedding of Snow White and her Prince Charming and a pair a patent Red and Black Leather Ankle Heels.

Harry exits the room, locks the door magically, heads to the bathroom, takes a shower before he walks back butt naked to the bedroom. Once he's back in the bedroom he puts on the dress and the heels before he ties up his long black hair and puts on the head piece, he grabs some moonstones along with some metals from his bag, Harry uses his magic to create a Crescent Moon pendant with the Moonstone shaped like a Crescent Moon. He walks to one of the mirrors, puts on the necklace before he starts to put on his make-up, his eye-liner, blush, concealer and everything else he needs, he puts on some sinful red lipstick on his lips to complete the look.

Once he is finished he looks in the mirror, his hands go down his body as he wears the dress and he says to himself "this is going to be a fun night" he smirks wickedly in the mirror as he looks absolutly sinful.

* * *

Harry walks out of the bedroom into the living room where Bucky and Steve are waiting, when he enters the room, they turn to him and their jaws drop with their eyes wide open in shock, Harry asks them "do I pass ?"

"as a dame ?" asks Bucky stuttering before a smirk forms on his face.

"yea, do I pass ?"

"fuck yes" breathes Steve, eyes wide open, his breathing getting heavier but not in anyway that would cause Bucky or Harry any panic. The two move over to him but Harry hisses out "Steve is having a shower, then we're going out, Stevie's taking me as a date tonight"

"I am ?" asks Steve.

"unless you'd rather some guy to come over and flirt with me-"

"I'll take you" says Steve quickly, with a slight possessive tone as Bucky lowly growls at the thought of someone else other than him or Steve touching Harry, especially while Harry is dressed up the way he is. Harry kisses Steve before Steve heads into the shower.

* * *

(Harry's name is Lillian from this point on, until he's out of his dress anyway)

* * *

An hour later they are at the World Exposition of Tomorrow, the three walk through the place, fireworks are going off, it's crowded with lots of people, mostly women, they see standing next to a statue are a group of women, one of them yells out "hey, Bucky" the women all are waving. Bucky waves back with a huge smile, Harry or as he is known while dressed as a woman Lillian grabs Bucky's arm, brings his mouth to Bucky's ear and whispers "if you so much as touch any of them tonight, you will not be fucking me tonight, I'll make sure that you cannot join Steve and I in bed while Steve is fucking me, even after that I'll make sure that you don't touch me sexually for an entire month during which I'll pleasure myself while you watch unable to pleasure yourself or me" he then asks "am I clear ?"

"yes, and I only want to touch you and Steve, no one else" replies Bucky.

"you better or else I will punish you" Lillian tells Bucky seriously. Bucky nods, he kisses Lillian's cheek before he walks over to the women who are staring at Lillian with jealousy. They walk into the expo, they hear over the PA "welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow, a greater world, a better world" the group walk past the multiple exhibits. They suddenly hear some music, they all turn to something, one of the girls exclaim "oh my god, it's starting !" she giggles, she grabs Bucky's hand and pulls him with her, she's on Lillian's prank list. Lillian and Steve follow them through the crowd, the female announcer says "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Howard Stark" a man with dark hair with a small mustache comes out in a suit and top hat, he gives the top hat to one of the women on the stage, he gives her a kiss and they hear a woman yell "I love you, Howard" Lillian rolls her eyes, getting a look of distaste on her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, (Steve offers some of his candy to Lillian before offering some to one of Bucky's fan club who looks at him with disgust getting herself on Lillian's Prank list) what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all ?" The audience gasps as the women on stage remove the wheels from the red 1940's car, Howard Stark says "yes, thanks, Mandy" before he says to the Audience "with Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology you'll be able to do just that" he flips a switch causing the car to start to hover off the ground. Every one is shocked by this including Lillian. Bucky mutters with wide eyes "holy cow" the car goes higher off the ground but something goes wrong and it crashes back onto the ground, Howard Stark then says "I did say a few years, didn't I ?" the Audience claps. Steve turns around, he sees a recruiting center poster with an arrow pointing to the center. Bucky says to Steve "hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls..." he turns to see that Steve is gone but figures out where he's gone, Bucky and Lillian leave the fan club behind to search for Steve who the girls don't really care about, getting themselves all on Lillian's prank list.

* * *

Steve walks over to the front of the center where they have a picture of soldiers with one of them without a face, a guy steps in front of the picture, his face becomes the soldier's face thanks to the mirror, the guy's girlfriend says "come on, soldier" she pulls him away, Steve steps in front of the picture, his face is halfway in the soldier's neck, Bucky gently pushes him and says "come on, you're kind of missing the point of the date, you and I are taking Lillian and the girls dancing"

"you go ahead, I'll catch up with you both" replies Steve, Bucky sighs, he looks kind of annoyed and scared before he asks "you're really going to do this again ?"

"well, it's fair, I'm going to try my luck"

"as who, Steve from Ohio ?" asks Bucky slightly angry before he says "they'll catch you or worse, they'll actually take you" Lillian watches the scene in silence.

"look, I know you don't think I can do this"

"this isn't a back alley, Steve, it's war" says Bucky as a balding man walks out, Lillian notices him, he is watching Bucky and Steve argue.

"I know it's a war" says Steve.

"why are you so keen to fight ?" asks Bucky before he says "there are so many important jobs"

"what do you want me to do ? collect scrap metal in my little red wagon ?" asks Steve.

"yes, why not ?" replies Bucky yelling a bit. Steve tells Bucky "I'm going to sit in a factory, Bucky" he then says "Bucky come on, there are men laying down their lives, I got no right to do any less then them, that's what you don't understand, this isn't about me"

"right, cause you got nothing to prove" says Bucky. The man is watching them all, he gets a small smile on his face like he's finally found something, they suddenly hear one of the women yell out "hey, Sarge, are we going dancing ?"

"no we're not, Lillian and I are" replies Bucky turning to the girls who look disappointed. He turns back to face Steve, shakes his head, starts to back away and says "don't do anything stupid until I get back"

"how can I ?" Steve says back. "you're taking all the stupid with you" Bucky walks back, he says "you're a punk" Bucky hugs Steve who replies "Jerk" before he says "be careful"

"we will" says Lillian, she walks with Bucky, holding his hand back to the girls who look at Lillian with jealousy. Steve yells to them "don't win the war till I get there" Bucky turns around with Lillian and they both salute. Lillian and Bucky tell his fan club goodnight before leaving to go dancing with Lillian before they head back home where they'll wait for Steve.

* * *

When Steve returns home, he enters through the front door, he looks in the living room to find Harry sitting on the couch with Bucky asleep on him, Harry smiles when he sees Steve and asks what had happened. Steve tells him everything that had happened, how a man named Dr. Abraham Erskine had questioned him, how Steve had answered him, how the man had said to him 'well, there are already so many big men fighting this war, maybe what we need is the little guy, huh ? I can offer you a chance, only a chance' Steve tells Harry that he had told the doctor that he'll take it, the doctor had said to him 'good' before he had asked 'so where is the little guy from ? actually ?' Steve had told him Brooklyn before the doctor had said to him 'congratulations, soldier' handing him a folder which Steve tells Harry he opened to find an 1A stamp. Harry's happy for Steve but is worried about him all the same so he decides to come up with a spell that will make sure that he's in two places at once not knowing that the spell won't be needed.

* * *

The next day Bucky and Harry are shipped out and Steve heads to Camp Lehigh in New Jersey, Steve and the other volunteers stand in a line, they are waiting for their commanding officer. A car approaches them, a woman and a young man get out of the car holding some clip boards, the young man is recognized by Steve as Harry, which confuses him as Harry should be in England, the woman and Harry walk towards the recruits, Peggy suddenly says "recruits, attention!" the recruits including Steve stand at attention before she says "gentlemen, I am Agent Carter, with me is Specialist Mills" they both walk towards the recruits before Peggy says to them all "I supervise all operations for this division"

"what's with the accent Queen Victoria ?" asks one of the men, Harry looks at him while thinking 'oh shit' the man then says "I thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army" Peggy turns to him and asks "what's your name, soldier ?"

"Gilmore Hodge, Your Majesty" replies the soldier, Harry thinks 'he should be calling me that, she's going to punch his lights out, if he says anything else'

"step forward, Hodge" orders Peggy, Hodge steps forward, Peggy orders "put your right foot forward" Hodge does this before he asks "mmm... we gonna wrassle ?" he then says "cause I got a few moves I know you'll like" along with a wink. Harry thinks 'oh shit, he's done it now' Peggy just punches the man causing him to fall to the ground. Harry chants 'go Peggy, go Peggy' doing a little dance like the one from the movie Twitches mentally with a giant smile on his face which Steve sees and matches. A jeep pulls up and an older man known as Chester Phillips get out as he says "Agent Carter, Specialist Mills" greeting them both, they reply in unison "Colonel Phillips" saluting him.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates, that's good" the man says to Peggy before he says to Hodge "get your ass out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody tells you what to do" as Phillips says this Hodge gets off the floor before he replies "yes sir" trying to make sure that blood doesn't grip down from his nose. Phillips is silent for a moment before he says "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men" Phillips spots Steve at this moment with a look of disbelief and distaste. "And because they are going to get better. Much better" (he says 'Much Better' while glancing at Steve who looks slightly annoyed, giving Phillips a narrowed look) "The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell" Later that night Steve is requested to join Harry in his tent where Steve asks Harry how he's at Camp Lehigh, Colonel Phillips enters the tent causing Steve to stand at attention, Phillip tells him to be at ease and Steve starts to make an excuse as to why he's in Harry tent but Phillips tells him that he had sent the request as he knew that they knew each other, he also tells them both that he was the reason why Harry was at Camp Lehigh, as he didn't want a fifteen year old boy on the front lines even as a medic shocking Harry and Steve, Phillips tells them that he isn't an idiot and knew that Harry was underage causing Steve to ask Phillips why he didn't just send Harry home but Harry knew the reason, his brains, the way he thinks and his instincts as a wolf (not that Phillips knows about Harry's inner wolf) The two are left alone by Phillips who tells Steve that he better head to bed soon as they will be having a very early morning.

* * *

Five days later Harry and Peggy are waiting in a vehicle at the half way point of a run. The officer in charge of them at that time is yelling at the men "pick up the pace, ladies, let's go, let's go, double time ! come on faster ! faster ! move ! move !" Harry and Peggy turn to the men, the officer yells "Squad, halt !" he then says pointing to the flag "that flag means we're only at the halfway point" (he lowers his hand) "first man to bring it to me gets a ride with Agent Carter and Specialist Mills" he then orders "move, move!" the men all clamour to get up the pole, Harry shakes his head as the men all try to climb the pole ever though there is a smarter way to get it, Steve watches the men trying to catch his breathe. The officer yells to the men "come on, get up there, if that's all you got, this army's in trouble" Hodge tries to climb up causing the officer to yell "get up there, Hodge ! come on ! get up there !" Hodge slides down the pole causing Harry to chuckle. The officer tells the men "nobody's got that flag in seventeen years" before he orders them to fall back into line. The men follow the order except Steve who walks over to the pole, the officer notices him and yells "Rogers! I said fall in" Steve removes the bolts holding the pole up. Harry watched as it fell to the ground with a thump, he has a giant smile on his face with his eyes surveying the men. Steve grabs the flag, hands it to the officer saying "thank you, sir" before he hops into the jeep, sitting beside Harry who chuckles and says loud enough for the men to hear "that is what I was talking about earlier, men using their brains as well, not just their brawn" causing Peggy to nod in agreement with a smile on her face as the jeep drives away.

Once the men had gotten back Harry and Peggy had them doing push-ups. Peggy calls out to them "faster, ladies, come on, my grandmother has more life in her, god rest her soul" Harry chuckles before calling "come on, faster, are you mice or men ?" Peggy smiles at Harry who over hears Phillips ask Erskine "you're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you ?"

"I'm more than thinking about it, he is the clear choice"

"when you brought a ninety pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let is slide, I thought 'what the hell' maybe he'll be useful to you like a gerbil, I never thought you'd pick him"

"up" commands Peggy as Phillips and Erskine approach, Peggy orders them to do some jumping jacks, Phillips says to Erskine "you stick a needle in that kid's arm, it's gonna go right through him" he watches Steve and says "look at that, he's making me cry" Harry rolls his eyes.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical"

"do you know how long it took to set up this project ?" asks Phillips before he asks "all the grovelling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees ?"

"Brandt, yes I know, I am well aware of your efforts"

"then throw me a bone, Hodge passed every test we gave him, he's big, he's fast, he obeys orders"

"he's a bully, he's even tried to bully Specialist Mills, not that it worked as Mills had cut Hodge's face up with a knife" Erskine tells Phillips who looks surprised, he glimpses at Harry before asking "Specialist Mills is the other candidate isn't he ?"

"yes, he knows what it's like to have power but doesn't use it to be a bully"

"you don't win wars with niceness, Doctor" he walks over to the jeep filled with equipment, pulls out a grenade, he says "you win wars with guts" he pulls the pin and yells "grenade" Harry stays where he is as the men all run behind stuff and Steve jumps onto top of the grenade, he yells "get away" Harry and Peggy rush forward, Steve yells "get back" the grenade doesn't go off, the men all slowly come out from their hiding spots as Steve slowly gets up, an officer says "it was a dummy grenade, all clear, back in formation" Harry and Peggy smile at Steve after he asks "is this a test ?" Harry shakes his head before he tells Steve "that was pretty brave, Stevie but I'm sure that Bucky would scold you for it" Erskine looks at Phillips who says "he's still skinny" and walks away. Erskine smiles at Steve as Harry helps him up with a smile and a wink that promises fun times later that night and fun times they had.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY IS STEVE/HARRY/BUCKY.**

 **BUT I'M THINKING OF ADDING TWO MALE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER ONCE UPON A TIME OR FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE/MOVIES.**

 **THE MALES THAT CAN BE CHOSEN ARE:**

 **Jefferson AKA The Mad Hatter (this one is a maybe as the actor who plays Bucky also plays Jefferson so it'll be interesting how i do this but i do have an idea)**

 **Killian Jones AKA Captain Hook**

 **Viktor Krum**

 **Will Scarlet AKA The Knave of Hearts (this one is a definite maybe as I might add the spin off as well to my story and he will end up with the Red Queen)**

 **Peter Pan (this character is also a maybe character)**

 **Zeus (the god from Once Upon A Time)**

 **Felix from Neverland (a maybe character)**

 **Percival (he will be different from the TV Show though)**

 **Cedric Diggory (he'll be alive in this story)**

 **ANY OTHER MALE CHARACTERS THAT YOU CAN THINK OF CAN BE ADDED AS WELL. I WILL TELL YOU THIS SEVERUS SNAPE IS A HUGE NO, SAME WITH SIRIUS AND REMUS.**

 **JUST A FAIR WARNING I WILL BE DOING A CARRIER PRINCE STORY COMBINING THIS VERSION AND THE GAME OF THRONES VERSION TOGETHER. THE START WILL LOOK LIKE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY UNTIL GAME OF THRONES IS INTRODUCED. I HAVE ALREADY SORTED OUT THE PAIRINGS FOR HARRY, STEVE AND BUCKY IN THAT STORY BUT I WILL NEED PAIRINGS FOR HERMIONE, THEON, DARCY, RUBY AKA RED, SANSA (JOFFERY IS A CUNT), GENDRY AND SEVERAL OTHERS. AYRA WILL LEARN FROM THE BLACK WIDOW, I DO KNOW THAT FOR SURE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A week after his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry Potter visits Gringotts where he finds out that he is something known as a carrier and that he is not the true son of Lily and James Potter. That night he is transported to November the 1st 1941 where he meets Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **HARRY POTTER/ONCE UPON A TIME/Marvel Cinematic Universe CROSSOVER.**

 **I should warning you that Harry will have two sisters in this story not just one.**

* * *

On the night before the big day Steve sits on his bed, he is reading a book. Harry enters the barracks and sits down on the bed next to Steve, with his own book, they read in silence until they hear a knock on the door, they turn to see Doctor Erskine who asks "may I ?"

"yeah" replies Steve, Erskine enters the barracks, some big band music plays on the radio as Erskine walks over, he asks them "can't sleep ?"

"I got the Jitters, I guess" replies Steve.

"it's a full moon, I don't sleep on full moons" replies Harry, Erskine laughs at their answers before he says "me, too" to Steve before he asks "why don't you sleep on Full Moons ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry, Erskine nods in understanding before Steve asks Erskine "can I ask you a question ?"

"just one ?" asks Erskine, he then sits down across from them.

"why us ?" asks Harry. Erskine is silent for a moment and says "I suppose that is the only question that matters" he then says showing them the bottle "this is from Augsburg, my city" he adds "so many people forget that the first country that the Nazis invaded was their own, you know, after the last war, my people struggled, they felt weak, they felt small, and then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags, (he stammers a bit) and he hears of me, my work and he finds me, and he says 'you' he says 'you will make us strong' (he points when he says 'you'). Well, I am not interested. (he puts the bottle down onto the floor) So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt, now Schmidt is a member of the inner circle, and he is ambitious, He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth, Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers, but for Schmidt, it is not fantasy, for him, it is real, he has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the Earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man, so when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist, Schmidt must become that superior man"

"did it make him stronger ?" asks Steve.

"yes, but there were other affects" replies Erskine nodding before he says "the serum wasn't ready, but more important, the man, the serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great, bad becomes worse" he then says to Steve "this is why you were chosen"

"why was I chosen ?" asks Harry, he then adds "I'm neither good or bad, I'm both" he also adds "I can prove it too"

"that is true but I see the good inside you, you are not purely evil, the serum will amplify both your goodness and your badness"

"because a strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength and knows compassion" Erskine says to Steve before he turns to Harry and asks "do you use your power to hurt people ?"

"no" exclaims Harry immediately before he says "I protect people, I will do anything to protect the ones I care about"

"that is why you were chosen, you've known power for your whole life but will use it to defend anyone who is in danger or in trouble" Harry understands what Erskine is talking about before he says "it might even make me stronger than normal carriers too" surprising Erskine but Steve already knew. Erskine offers them both some of the drink, he says pouring the drinks into the glasses "whatever happens tomorrow, you both must promise me one thing, that you will stay who you are, not perfect soldiers, but good men"

"meaning, don't allow my dark side to show too much ?" asks Harry.

"exactly" replies Erskine

"to the little guys, and to avoiding our dark sides" says Steve, they clink their glasses and about to drink before Erskine remembers and says "no, no, wait, wait, what am I doing ? no, you both have procedure tomorrow, no fluids"

"all right, we'll drink it after" says Steve.

"no, I don't have procedure tomorrow, drink it after ? I drink it now" says Erskine, he drinks the drink making Harry chuckle and Steve smile.

* * *

In an unknown place, high in some snowy mountains, a man named Arnim Zola enters a room where Johann is, he is getting his portrait painted while listening to some Opera music, Zola enters the room, Johann turns off a light and asks "is there something in particular you need ?"

Zola looks at the paint, it's red, before he says "I understand you found him"

"see for yourself" replies Johann, Zola looks at the photos, Johann says "you disapprove"

"I just don't see why you need concern yourself, it's not like he'll succeed... again" replies Zola with a smile, dropping the smile when he says 'again'

"his serum is the allies only defense against this power we now possess, if we take it away from them, then our victory is assured"

"shall I give the order ?" asks Zola.

"it has been given" Zola nods, he starts to walk away when he is called by Johann who then turns on a light and asks "what do you think ?" Zola walks up to the painting with the painter who is nervous, Zola replies "a masterpiece" the painter breathes slightly easier at the reply.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Steve and Peggy are in a car, they are driving somewhere that Peggy knows of, they are in Brooklyn which Steve realizes and says "I know this neighborhood" he points at one of the alleys saying "I got beat up in that alley" points at a parking lot "and that parking lot" they drive past a diner "and behind that diner"

"and that's the alley where you tried to help that woman" says Harry pointing at the alley where Harry and Steve first met.

"did you have something against running away ?" asks Peggy to Steve.

"you start running, they'll never let you stop, you stand up, you push back, they can't say no forever, right ?"

"I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face" says Peggy.

"it happens a lot to women, these days they're expected to be perfect little housewives" says Harry sneering with Steve nodding in agreement as they arrive at their destination which is a Brooklyn Antique shop. They get out of the car, Steve wonders why they're there but Peggy just ignores the question and they all enter the store.

An old woman greets them, she then says "wonderful weather this morning, isn't it ?"

"yes, but I always carry an Umbrella" replies Peggy making Harry smirk. The old woman walks over to the counter and presses a button, opening a secret door in the back room which Steve, Peggy and Harry enter. The three enter through the doors of the secret entrance, they walk through the corridor and enter a giant room which has two pods in the middle, when they enter everyone stops what they are doing to stare at them. Harry takes on his mother's attitude before he follows Peggy and Steve down the stairs, they meet up with Erskine who says to them "good morning" shaking their hands, a flash suddenly goes off, Erskine turns and says "please, not now" he asks them both "are you ready ?"

"let's do this thing" replies Harry, as Steve nods, Erskine tells them to take off their shirts, ties, and their hats which they do before they lay in the pods, Erskine asks if they are comfortable making Steve reply that it's a little big and Harry says "I'm OK" Erskine chuckles at Steve's reply before Steve asks Erskine "you save us any of that schnapps ?"

"not as much as I should have, sorry" replies Erskine he adds "next time"

"it's OK, I shouldn't drink anyway" says Harry. Erskine then asks loudly "Mr Stark, how are your levels ?"

"levels at 100%" replies Howard Stark

"good"

"we may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be" says Howard Stark.

"Agent Carter, don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth ?" Erskine asks Peggy.

"oh, yes, of course, sorry" replies Peggy, she walks up to the booth.

"good" says Erskine before he takes the microphone, he taps it a few times and says "do you hear me ? is this on ?" Everyone in the booth looks down towards Erskine, he then says "ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace (the others are getting the serum out) we begin with a series to micro-injections into the two subject's major muscle groups, the serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change, and then, to stimulate growth, the subjects will be saturated with Vita-Rays" Erskine walks over, he watches as Steve is injected with something which Steve says to "that wasn't so bad" Harry is then injected with the same thing before Erskine says "that was penicillin" before he says to the other people "serum infusion beginning in, five, four, three, two, one" a lever is pulled and the serum is injected into Steve and Harry's bodies. Erskine says to Howard "now, Mr Stark" Howard pulls a lever, the pods rise and close up, Erskine knocks on Steve's pod and asks "Steven, can you hear me ?"

"it's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right ?" asks Steve making Harry chuckle. Erskine turns and says with a smile "we will proceed" Howard turns a dile, he then goes over and turns another dile slowly, a bright light illuminates from the two pods, Howard says each of the percentages as they rise, as it hits 70% Steve and Harry start screaming in pain, Erskine yells "Steven, Steven" he then bangs on the pod, he yells Steven again before he goes over to Harry's and yells "Harry"

"Shut it down" orders Peggy she then orders them to shut it down again.

"kill the reactor, Mr Stark" orders Erskine which Howard is about to do but is stopped when Steve yells "no, we can do this"

"Steve's right, we can do this" yells Harry. Howard turns the deal till it's 100%, the process is finished, Erskine says "Mr Stark" Howard pushes a button causing the pods to open to reveal a taller Steve and Harry, Steve is more muscular than Harry who still has his feminine curves but is slightly muscular. Harry and Steve are helped out of the pods by Erskine and Howard before Steve says "we did it"

"yeah, yeah" replies Erskine.

"holy cow, I'm taller and more powerful" says Harry. Erskine says "I think we did it"

"you actually did it" Howard says to Erskine while he stares at Steve and Harry. Peggy goes over to them, she asks them "how do you feel ?"

"taller" they reply in unison. Peggy can't resist as she places a hand on both their chest before she removes it, she then says "you both look taller" she gives them both a coat. Harry hears Phillips ask "how do you like Brooklyn now, Senator ?"

"I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous" says Senator Brandt. Suddenly an explosion blows the glass out of the booth area which sends everyone to the ground. Three gunshots ring out, Harry and Steve look up and they notice one of the reports aiming a gun at Erskine who is clutching his chest in pain. The reporter grabs the last vial of the serum before he runs upstairs.

Harry goes over to Erskine who is dying, Harry tell Steve to go before he uses his magic to create a huge glamour, Harry uses his magic to heal Erskine as Steve runs after the reporter, Harry then uses his magic to create a double of Erskine before he sends Erskine to his and Steve's place with a note telling him not to leave. Harry uses the double to fake Erskine's death before he tells everyone that's Erskine's dead, he then follows Steve out as Steve goes to chase the reporter.

They both catch up to the guy, Harry suddenly transforms into his wolf form to tackle the man, the man dodges the tackle and is shocked by the transformation but he shakes off his shock as he start to shoot the wolf, the bullets deflect off the wolf before Steve swings a punch at the reporter, knocking his down, Steve asks him "who the hell are you ?"

"the first of many, cut off one head, two shall take it's place, hail Hydra" replies the reporter, he bits down on something, Harry quickly immobilizes him and heals him from the poison, he undoes the immobilization, the reporter is shocked that he isn't dead making Harry say "you should have never underestimates us then, we are more powerful than before"

"who are you ?" asks the reporter to Harry who magically changes his clothes and replies "the son of the Evil Queen, your new enemy" Harry sneers at the reporter before putting him to sleep. Harry tells Steve that Erskine's alive and waiting at their apartment, they return to the secret base where they are asked for blood samples to be able to remake the serum as they think that the last vial had been smashed but Harry had saved it just in case he needed it. Phillips tells them that they will be lab rats or to go home, Harry chooses to do what he had enlisted to do, become a medic which Phillips allows as Harry had already been enlisted while Steve is seen by Senator Brandt to become America's New Hope, basically a performing monkey for the senator, it'll be months before Harry and Steve see each other again.

* * *

Months later, in October Harry watches as Captain America goes on stage with some girls, making a speech and everything, Harry knows that it's Steve and can't wait to laugh at him. An hour later Harry re-bandages up one of the soldiers before he goes to see Steve. Harry sees Steve drawing, Steve's drawing a performing monkey making Harry chuckle, Steve turns, his eyes widen before he says "Harry, you're here" he then asks "what are you doing here ?"

"my job" replies Harry before they hear "hello, Steve, hello, Harry" they turn to see Peggy who they reply to by saying "hi" before they ask "what are you doing here ?"

"officially, I'm not here at all" she takes off her coat and sits down, she then says to Steve "that was quite the performance" Harry snorts in amusement before he says "I am so holding this over your head, Steve"

"yeah, I had to improvise a little bit, the crowds I'm used to are usually more, uh, twelve"

"I understand you're 'America's New Hope'" Peggy says to Steve.

"bond sales take a 10% bump in every state I visit"

"is that Senator Brandt we hear ?" asks Harry.

"at least he's got me doing this, Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab" says Steve

"so these are your only two options ? a lab rat or a dancing monkey ?" asks Peggy making Harry smile before Peggy says "you were meant for more than this, you know, both of you are" Steve is silent for a bit, Peggy asks "what ?"

"you know, the longest time, I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines, serving my country, I finally got everything I wanted and I'm wearing tights" they hear a car horn honk, they turn to see a medic truck. Harry stands up to go help but is waved down as Harry had been up for most of the night and day helping the wounded. Steve says "they look like they've been through hell"

"these men more than most" replies Peggy, Harry nods in agreement before Peggy says "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano, two hundred went up against him, and less than fifty returned, your audience contained what was left of the 107th, the rest were killed or captured" the mention of the 107th gets Harry and Steve attention, they ask "the 107th ?"

"what ?" asks Peggy. Harry and Steve get up, they run to Phillips who they ask about Bucky, they are told that he's missing in action presumed dead or captured. They ask whether they plan on rescuing him, but Phillips tells them that winning the war is their plan, Harry and Steve decide to do it themselves. They start to prepare for attacking the base where Bucky is being held, Harry decides that this is the perfect moment to use his swords and to wear one of his hooded outfits that he had created using the Mithril.

Harry is wearing a pair of black tight shorts, His shirt, well there was no shirt. It was a red tight vest with a hood. The vest only covered Harry's pectorals. Harry's well defined stomach, shoulders and arms were bare. The vest, short and hood had Mithril all through them and had some patterns just like Harry's sister's hooded cloak all over them. On his feet are a pair of red and black patented leather ankle high heel shoes, he wears the same head piece he was wearing as Lillian, Harry summons a red hooded cloak to cover himself, he joins Steve at the jeep where he hears Peggy tell him that she can help him more get to Bucky than he thinks. They end up in a plane heading to Austria with Howard flying the plane, Peggy says to Harry and Steve "the HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges" she shows them a map before she adds "it's a factory of some kind"

"we should be able to drop you both on the doorstep" Howard tells them.

"just get us as close as you can" says Harry before Steve says to Howard and Peggy "you know you two are going to be in a load of trouble for this when you land"

"and you won't ?" Peggy asks Steve.

"where we're going, if anybody yells at us, we can just shoot them"

"they will undoubtedly shoot back" replies Peggy

"well, let's hope it's good for something" says Steve banging his shield, Peggy asks Harry turning to him "what's under that hooded cloak ?"

"you'll see soon enough" replies Harry smirking. Peggy tells them that they have a transponder, tells them to activate it when we're ready and that the signal will lead her and Howard to where they are. The plane is suddenly attacked, Steve and Harry get up, Steve grabs his shield while Harry takes off his hooded cloak, to reveal his outfit, he straps his swords to his back, his Tessen fans to the sides, daggers along a belt and a whip in his hands. Steve and Harry both grab a parachute for themselves, Peggy says to them "get back here, we're taking you both all the way in" as they head for the door.

"as soon as we are clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here" Steve yells over the noise.

"you can't give me orders" replies Peggy.

"the hell I can't, I'm a captain" says Steve before he leaps out of the plane. Harry goes to the door, Peggy says as she stares at his outfit "that is totally not appropriate for this sort of mission"

"I so don't care" replies Harry before he says "see you soon, Peggy" he turns around and falls backwards out of the plane which turns back around, heading back to base.

They both land on the ground, Steve takes a look at Harry's outfit, he doesn't approve but know that they can't waste time arguing about the outfit so they head towards the HYDRA base, they hear some trunks heading their way so they wait for the last one, they jump into the back. They find four HYDRA guys in the back of the truck so they fight them and throw them out of the moving truck, they stay in the back of the truck as it drives to the base.

* * *

When they arrive at the base, they hop out of the truck, Harry follows him into one of the buildings, Steve taps on a door which is opened by one of the HYDRA agents. Steve hits the agent with the door before punching him, they go through the door, they close it. Harry follows Steve as he ventures through the facility past all the weapons that HYDRA has been making.

Harry and Steve grab one of the glowing weapons, tucking it into their pockets and moving on, Harry follows Steve as he heads to where the prisoners are locked up. Harry knocks out the guard who is guarding the prisoners which gets the attention of the prisoners before one of them ask Steve who is grabbing the keys from the guard "who are you supposed to be ?"

"I'm Captain America" replies Steve.

"I beg your pardon ?" asks the British prisoner.

Steve and Harry head down to the cells and frees all of the prisoners and one of the prisoners asks seeing a Japanese man being freed "what, are we taking everybody ?"

"I'm from Fresno, ace" says the Asian man holding up his dog-tags. One of the prisoners spots Harry, he asks him "what the hell are you wearing ? who are you ? and what's with the heels ?"

"I wear whatever the hell I want, you can call me Red Riding Hood and remember what I answered the first question with" replies Harry growling a little before Steve asks the prisoners "is there anybody else ? I'm looking for a sergeant James Barnes"

"there's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it" replies the British prisoner.

"all right" says Steve before he says loudly "the tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate, get out fast and give 'em hell, I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else we find"

"you sure you want the kid with you ?" asks one of the prisoners.

"I can look after myself" says Harry looking at the man who looks like he wants to, A) cover Harry's body because he hates Harry's outfit, B) bring Harry with him, and C) scold Steve for bringing Harry in the first place. Harry rolls his eyes at the man for what he's thinking, he says to Steve "I'll join them for a bit before I join you, I need to show them that I can look after myself" before Steve leaves one of the prisoners asks him "wait, you know what you're doing ?"

"yeah, I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times" replies Steve making Harry chuckle. Steve then leaves while Harry helps the prisoners.

* * *

After Steve had left the room, the prisoners all crash through the doors towards the exit, they start shooting the guards, Harry takes out his Tessen fans, he opens them before he throws them. The prisoner who had felt protective watches as the fans cut the heads off of the guards that they slice through before they return to Harry who then says to the prisoners "let's give them hell" with a little growl.

"I agree with the kid" says Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan (after he introduced himself to Harry) and the other prisoners all agree. They all rush out of the room and out of the facility where they are met by guards with normal guns and glowing guns. The guard start firing their guns at the prisoners and whoever is hit by the glowing gun ends up destroyed, Timothy, Gabriel Jones and Harry climb into one of the tanks and the teenagers watch as Timothy sits in the driver's seat and when he sees Gabriel and Harry he says "hey, not exactly a Buick"

Gabriel says to Timothy pointing at one of the buttons "this one, zündung"

"zündung" says Timothy pressing the button which starts the tank as James Montgomery Falsworth gets on the tank and takes control of the gun and says "get this this going, Dugan"

"I didn't know you spoke German" Dugan says to Gabriel.

"three semesters at Howard, switched to french, girls much cuter" replies Gabriel.

"didn't ask for the resume" says Dugan as Dugan starts driving the tank and James Montgomery Falsworth starts firing the gun at the HYDRA guards. Dugan yells with a smile as he drives the tank. Harry teleports away silently and he reappears next to Steve.

* * *

After he had reappeared Harry follows Steve. Harry and Steve head to the isolation ward as the prisoners all fight the HYDRA guards. Harry and Steve get to the huge room they were in before and they start fighting off the guards, Harry uses his swords to cut down the HYDRA agents left and right, he throws a dagger at one of the further agents who is about to shoot Steve who is using his shield to fight.

Harry collects his dagger, cleans it and follows Steve, fighting their way through the guards with his shield, they then race down the corridor, they see a man with a suitcase exit an office before the man spots them and runs away, Steve chases him but stops at the entrance of the office the man had exited from and they hear a man groan.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY IS STEVE/HARRY/BUCKY.**

 **BUT I'M THINKING OF ADDING TWO MALE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER ONCE UPON A TIME OR FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE/MOVIES.**

 **THE MALES THAT CAN BE CHOSEN ARE:**

 **Jefferson AKA The Mad Hatter (this one is a maybe as the actor who plays Bucky also plays Jefferson so it'll be interesting how i do this but i do have an idea)**

 **Killian Jones AKA Captain Hook**

 **Viktor Krum**

 **Will Scarlet AKA The Knave of Hearts (this one is a definite maybe as I might add the spin off as well to my story and he will end up with the Red Queen)**

 **Peter Pan (this character is also a maybe character)**

 **Zeus (the god from Once Upon A Time)**

 **Felix from Neverland (a maybe character)**

 **Percival (he will be different from the TV Show though)**

 **Cedric Diggory (he'll be alive in this story)**

 **ANY OTHER MALE CHARACTERS THAT YOU CAN THINK OF CAN BE ADDED AS WELL. I WILL TELL YOU THIS SEVERUS SNAPE IS A HUGE NO, SAME WITH SIRIUS AND REMUS.**

 **JUST A FAIR WARNING I WILL BE DOING A CARRIER PRINCE STORY COMBINING THIS VERSION AND THE GAME OF THRONES VERSION TOGETHER. THE START WILL LOOK LIKE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY UNTIL GAME OF THRONES IS INTRODUCED. I HAVE ALREADY SORTED OUT THE PAIRINGS FOR HARRY, STEVE AND BUCKY IN THAT STORY BUT I WILL NEED PAIRINGS FOR HERMIONE, THEON, DARCY, RUBY AKA RED, SANSA (JOFFERY IS A CUNT), GENDRY AND SEVERAL OTHERS. AYRA WILL LEARN FROM THE BLACK WIDOW, I DO KNOW THAT FOR SURE.**


End file.
